This invention relates to farm implements and, more particularly, to a furrowing attachment which may be mounted on existing equipment to create furrows immediately after plowing.
A mulcher bar assembly adapted for use with a plow and designed to trail the plow to mulch the freshly turned soil is disclosed in Sigmund U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,320. That apparatus is for conditioning the soil for planting after plowing in the spring. The rod-like teeth of the apparatus have a tendency to break up large clods of soil. The apparatus as disclosed by Sigmund has little utility in the fall since the ground usually has less moisture content and therefore fewer large clods, and there is no particular need to break up the large clods that do appear.
I have realized that it is desirable to create furrows in the soil approximately two to three feet apart after the fall plowing. The furrows capture blowing soil, water and snow, and therefore minimize soil loss and lesson erosion.
I have developed an apparatus for creating furrows which mounts on existing equipment which has not heretofore been of general use in the fall. The furrowing may be accomplished with little additional cost if done during the same time as the fall plowing.